In a general automobile, a fuel nozzle is used to supply fuel through a fuel supply port. The fuel supply port and the fuel tank are connected to each other by a part called a fuel inlet. The fuel inlet includes a fuel inlet body, a filler pipe that introduces fuel supplied from the fuel nozzle into the fuel tank, and a breather pipe that is connected to the filler pipe on an opening side of the filler pipe and introduces air in the fuel tank into an opening of the filler pipe.
The tip of the fuel nozzle is located at a predetermined position in the fuel inlet body during fuel supply. When the fuel tank is full and the liquid level of the fuel reaches a predetermined position in the fuel inlet body, a sensor provided to the tip of the fuel nozzle detects this, and the fuel supply is automatically stopped (automatic stop). However, there is a risk that foamed fluid derived from fuel that has flowed back through the breather pipe flows through the fuel inlet body from the outlet of the breather pipe, and scatters outside from the fuel supply port right before such automatic stop.
The fuel inlet described in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which a cylindrical restrictor (holding bracket) is fixed by welding to a nozzle insertion portion on the opening side of the filler pipe and the outer periphery of the restrictor faces the outlet of the breather pipe. With this configuration, foamed fluid discharged from the outlet of the breather pipe is caused to collide with the outer periphery of the restrictor, and the foamed fluid is prevented from scattering from a supply port during fuel supply.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-20646